Location-based services are increasingly popular with Internet-connected mobile devices (e.g., smart-phones, tablets and MP3 devices). Many social networking services allow users to “check-in” to physical places and share their locations with friends. Usually, the mobile application will use the device's GPS or WiFi to determine the user's current location. Based on this location information, the application's server software may supply a list of nearby places (or venues) to which the users can check-in.
One of the most compelling incentives for users to check-in is to receive deals from local merchants. For example, a user may be awarded with points upon checking-in to a venue. Then the local merchants can offer special deals to users with a threshold number of points.
There are shortcomings associated with the check-in operation. Many users find a check-in operation to be too much work and too little fun. The work comes from the users physically going to a place to check-in. The amount of fun associated with a check-in largely depends on the quality of deals that can be unlocked at a venue. It is hard to maintain a user's interest when the same deals are offered repeatedly.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide new techniques for enhancing check-in operations associated with mobile devices.